


Written On My Wrist

by CHIKDNOODLE



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I did a thing!!!, M/M, Soulmate AU, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIKDNOODLE/pseuds/CHIKDNOODLE
Summary: The words carved into Aja’s wrist reminded her that one day, she will be loved





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate ever says to you are written on your wrist  
——————————————————  
‘So this is what it looks like’  
The words written on Aja’s wrist confused her for years. What what looks like? How in the hell would that be the first thing someone said to her? 

But although the words confused her they had served a great comfort to her. During the darkest nights of her life they reminded her she would, one day, be loved by someone. 

And then, at last, her validation was awarded in the form of drag race. She packed three suitcases full of drag, and packed a small duffel bag with the rest of her ‘boy shit’. The hotel was okay, if not a bit smelly, but after an hour of sat on a bed doing nothing, it was fair to say Aja needed some air. She found the most incognito outfit she had packed in her ‘boy shit’ and was so silent getting out of her room that the mission impossible theme started playing in her head. Once she managed to get onto the roof she lit a cigarette and began to let her worries fade away.

About an hour later Aja heard the door to the roof open and heard footsteps walk completely past her. It was probably another queen, She thought.   
The strangely, her body moved of its own accord and led her to sit next to the small figure.

“So this is what it looks like.” The small voice looked up at her as she sat down.   
“A little bit underwhelming, I’d say.” A hint of sarcasm was glued to Aja’s voice as she looked at the other queen. 

All of a sudden the other queen’s eyes lit up, eliminating the sadness Aja swore shouldn’t have been associated with drag race. The queen pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to show Aja her wrist, the words “A bit underwhelming, I’d say” carved into it.   
“Oh.”  
“What does yours say?” The smaller queen was gaining confidence now, talking in a louder voice.  
“I think you know what it says”  
“Yeah”

“I’m Farrah, well Cameron, but Farrah too.”  
“I’m Aja slash Jay.”  
Farrah grinned and held out her hand, “Nice to meet you soulmate.”  
Aja smiled as she shook the outstretched hand, “Same.”

“So what are we gonna do about this?” Farrah gestured to the now covered words on her wrist.  
“I don’t know sis, but I don’t think we should tell production.”  
“Why’s that?” Farrah said  
“Cause they’ll turn it into a big story of, like, Romeo and Juliet, and probably end it with us having to lipsync against each other.”   
Aja sighed.   
“What if we kept it secret?” Farrah said.  
“How would that work? Someone would notice.”   
“How would someone notice?” Farrah tilted her head to the side, confused.  
“Cause..”   
“Cause what?”  
“Cause you’re really pretty and I don’t think I’d be able to keep my distance in the workroom.” Aja rushed out.  
Farrah broke into a cat like grin, and shuffled closer to Aja, laying her head on her shoulder.  
“Awww.”   
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
Aja turned and kissed Farrah right there, and she could swear her world exploded. Farrah’s arms were tangled around Aja’s neck, and Aja’s where placed loosely around Farrah’s waist. Aja wasn’t sure how long the kids lasted, but by the time they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Farrah was the first to speak, her voice barely a whisper.   
“That was..”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah. Wow.”

After what could’ve been an hour or thirty seconds of Farrahs head back on Aja’s shoulder, and Aja’s hand on her waist pulling her closer, Aja suddenly stood up.

“I should probably go, like early day and shit tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, me too”  
“Bye soulmate.”  
“Bye Aja”

They both went separate ways down the hotel corridor, with Aja watching as she walked away.

Aja walked back into her hotel room, and for the first time in a while, went to sleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 on and off camera

The next day, Aja woke up smiling and actually didn’t stop for about 2 hours whilst getting into drag. She had found her soulmate, and being fair, Farrah was the most beautiful person Aja had ever seen. And the cherry on top, her drag look was SICKENING. A quick look in the mirror and she was out.  
——————————————————  
After an uncomfortable amount of time in a plain, cream coloured room, someone opened the door and ushered her to the entrance of the fabled work room. It was surprisingly cold, and it took a minute for Aja to remember to walk out.  
“Your edges are officially snatched” Accentuate that with a leg pop, and Aja could feel them gag from the entrance. True to whatever agreement her and Farrah had to keep the soulmatism a secret she strolled straight past the smaller queen and struck up a conversation with Trinity. A few more queens, and Gaga walked in. THE Gaga. Aja would like to think she didn’t fangirl as much as the others, but secretly she was ready to metaphorically die.

As it turns out, she was here to help Ru introduce the main challenge, the Miss Charisma Uniqueness Nerve and Talent Pageant. They had to model a look that represented where they were from, and also model their favourite Gaga look. Aja’s brain immediately started to run through all the different Gaga looks she could wear, and ran over to her cases so she could drag them to a work station, which with twelve other queens, wasn’t as easy as she thought.  
“Are they sure this wasn’t the challenge? I’m winded” she said out of breath.  
She found an empty work station and ran over to it as her brain settled on Commes Des Garçons. Her brain was suddenly stopped in its tracks as she spotted Farrah standing in the middle of the room looking around desperately, and being a good *competitor*, she found an empty station.   
“Farrah!”  
“Yeah?” Even though it wasn’t a big deal, Farrah sounded as if she were going to cry (Aja needed to ask about that)  
“Come here.”  
Farrah walked over with what Aja could only assume was her drag in four suitcases nearly the same size as her.  
“There’s a station there” Aja said, pointing at the one across from her.  
Farrah, at this point with very watery eyes, smiled gratefully and started to unpack outfit upon outfit.

Seeing as Farrah wasn’t going to have a breakdown anymore, she returned to her area to continue working. Her Brooklyn look was already set out, so all she had to do was write something to say about her home.   
‘Hey my name’s Aja and I’m from Brooklyn, the place of… why’s this so hard?’ She thought. ‘I’ve lived there long enough, why can’t I think of anything?’

Trying to clear her head she looked around the room, she found her eyes automatically locking onto Farrah. She looked calm, which was far from what Aja was feeling. Maybe Farrah knew she belonged there.   
‘She looks twelve’ Aja thought ‘she probably has more experience though. Her makeup is pretty much flawless, apart from the excessive highlighter, but even that seems so uniquely her. She can show real beauty and poise, and could go far.’ And of course, Aja’s anxieties (mainly about the fact she was the youngest foetus to grace the runway and the fact that she would probably just be a filler queen) had chosen the worst possible time to drop in. 

Some random crew member had dropped in, and shouted way too loudly that they had 2 hours left before they were needed to be in full drag, with everything prepared. Yay.

Aja set her makeup down in front of the mirror between Alexis and Sasha, and began to prepare the quickest face she thinks she has ever done. When she was happy with herself, she basically sprinted across the room to slip on her Liberty outfit and wig.

“Ladies! 10 minutes!” That guy was really starting to get on her nerves. Like a personalised countdown to possible failure. Oh well.  
——————————————————  
Jaymes, in a piece of cloth that couldn’t really be described as a dress, came stumbling back off of the runway, and it was Aja’s turn.  
‘Don’t fuck it up. Don’t. Fuck. It. Up. You can do this.’

“My name is Aja, and I’m from New York, where people are always angry on the streets, but it’s ok cause you can be yourself! Lady Liberty Has Spoken!”

She walked off the runway with a flourish, and as soon as she left the general runway area, she threw herself on to a chair and breathed out. There was a massive weight off of her shoulders, that was soon replaced with the pressure of getting the Gaga look right. ‘At least I don’t have to do a speech’ she thought. And yet again, before she had a chance to walk over to Farrah and *accidentally* drop into whatever conversation she and Valentina were currently involved in, that fuckin crew member arrived with a “we need to get you lined up ladies!”  
——————————————————  
Aja felt a pit open up in her stomach as she was waiting to go on. She was stood in a little group with the other girls that hadn’t stepped on the runway in their new looks yet. The never ending click clack of heels suddenly got much louder, so much louder in fact, that she kinda jumped a little bit. Judging by the other girls’ reactions, it either wasn’t this loud for them, or they were used to this from infinite drag shows they all bragged about performing in. Aja suspected the former, and her suspicions were explained as she turned around to find Farrah in her pvc cloak.   
“Are you okay Aja? You kinda jumped there.”  
“I thought I heard something but obviously not.”  
“Oh. Are you sure you’re okay? You looked really stressed before.”  
“It’s fine Farrah. It’s kinda extinguished itself” cause you’re here. She didn’t add that. Because one: the other girls might hear, or maybe even production, and two: even though they were soulmates, they hadn’t really spoken, so saying something like that would be a bit weird. 

“Ok then, I’ll see you later then. Good luck.”  
“Thanks Farrah.”

Jaymes came back off of stage looking more like herself than Gaga, and on walked Aja in her favourite Gaga outfit. She beamed with pride as Gaga admired her outfit, and was still smiling as she got off of the runway, making way for Nina stumbling across the room towards the runway. She returned, and after about 30 seconds, they all returned to the runway.

“The winner of Miss Charisma Uniqueness Nerve and Talent is…  
Nina Bo’nina Brown!”

Yay. Clapping and smiling as big and fakely as she could. Good for her.

“Oh but hang on!” Ru said. “I’m introducing a fourteenth queen!”

Oh.  
Fuck.

“So please welcome back,” back? “Cynthia Lee Fontaine!” 

What?  
This bitch?  
Dammit.

“Blah blah blah cucu blah” Aja wasn’t really paying attention at this point and was too busy shooting eye daggers at Ru.

“Ok ladies! Back to the work room! We’ve got all we need here!”

And of course everyone walked back to the work room. Apart from one or two quiet conversations, it was silent. Aja was guessing the other queens were still trying to fathom the situation, and the fact that they were gonna have to listen to the word “cucu” for at least three more episodes.

As soon as they stepped into the work room, the queens practically erupted. 

“Are you really back sis?”  
“I’m back and ready to win!”

Production packed up after getting their little bit to start episode two off, so Aja took that as an ok to de-drag, with everyone else following suit.   
——————————————————  
In the van, Aja sat next to Farrah, the question arose of soulmates.  
“Sasha you’ve found your soulmate right?”  
“Yeah. It’s amazing. He’s like everything that I’m not. I’m getting upset now so I’m going to stop talking. Farrah! Soulmate?”  
Farrah jumped next to Aja, but very smoothly went into a monologue about how she hadn’t found hers yet.   
“I like to think that he’s like borderline perfect sometimes. But I don’t know.”  
“Aja what about you? Opinion on soulmates?” Shea stared her down.  
“I never really believed in soulmates and when I was younger I had bigger shit to deal with so.. anyway, I like concentrating on my career.” She could feel Farrah slump back into the seat next to her and resolved to explain herself at the hotel.

The general chatter about soulmates and boyfriends continued for another ten minutes until they arrived back at the hotel, where the queens then went their separate ways.  
——————————————————  
About two hours later, after her *bodyguard* had left to do whatever it was that bodyguards do, Aja slipped a hoodie over her joggers and crept out of her room as quietly as she could. She reached Farrah’s room, thankfully without a big burly man guarding it, and knocked as quietly as she could without Farrah not hearing it. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Farrah.   
“What do you want?”  
“Just let me in, I wanna talk to you.”

Farrah moved out of the way and Aja slipped in and threw herself on to Farrah’s bed.

“If this is about what you said in the car I don’t wanna hear it. It’s obvious you were telling the truth so why don’t you just leave and we’ll be done here.”  
“Farrah…”  
“No. I was so happy after meeting you. So so happy but if I have a soulmate that doesn’t want me it’s fine.”  
“Farrah! Listen to me. What I said was what I used to think. I used to think soulmates were fake ok? Like a hoax or some shit. But then I met you, and the weirdest shit started happening. If you’re around I stop stressing. I can hear you louder than so many other people. It’s different now ok?” Aja was getting really upset and it showed. She was walking towards Farrah without even realising it, and the closer they got the quieter she became until they were holding hands and Aja was barely whispering.   
“Ok?”  
“Ok.”  
Farrah has started crying at some point during the monologue, and was sniffling as she held tight onto Aja’s hands.  
“Aja?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you stay here tonight?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool.” Farrah whispered, unwrapping their hands and wrapping her arms around Aja’s neck, Aja’s hands   
naturally coming to rest on Farrah’s waist.  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Aja suddenly remembered that she was tired, and walked them both to the bed.  
Farrah led down and curled into Aja, where they both fell asleep listening to each other’s heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and what should happpen! The world is my oyster! I kinda had a mental breakdown and forgot to write for three days so it’s shorter than planned 


	3. She done already done brought it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2

——————————————————  
Aja woke up with her head buried in a mass of messy blonde hair, and it took a minute to actually remember where she was. That would be…  
In Farrah’s hotel room.  
With Farrah.  
Shit.  
Thankfully, it was still pretty early, which meant the bodyguard might not be back outside of the door. She carefully managed to untangle herself from Farrah without waking her, and padded across the room to look through the peephole at the door. He wasn’t there.  
Thank God.  
She exited the room as quietly as she possibly could and sprinted back to her room, flopping onto the bed as soon as the door closed.  
What time is it? Aja rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table.  
6:42 AM  
That was good enough.   
——————————————————  
Aja skipped into the work room with Sasha, feeling the most excited she had felt for a while. All of the queens gathered around a table and started gossiping about random things. After thirty seconds of joining in, however, she found her eyes wandering towards Farrah. She was about to start talking to her when the incredibly loud ooh gurl sounded throughout the work room. A video of Ru with a foam finger flashed onto the screen.

“If you can’t love yourself, let me! I’m your biggest fan. Your number one! Well, technically only one of you can be number one. So the rest of you are like … losers.”

The screen went black and Ru and Lisa Kudrow walked into the room, filling about ten minutes with pointless chatter about the B-52s and The Comeback. After the episode-filling segment was over, Ru announced that the main challenge was to be a cheerleading competition, which Aja thought was an accident waiting to happen.

“Now Nina Bo’Nina Brown, as you won last week's challenge, and Cynthia Lee Fontaine as you have returned to the competition, you will both be this week’s team captains.”

As luck would turn out, Farrah and Aja were on opposite teams. Yay. Even though she was disappointed about her ‘one true love’ being on the opposite team, Aja still wanted to put her everything into this challenge. It was what she was here for, after all.

“So I feel like there’s kind of like an adjective for every queen, so maybe we should assess what suits everyone.” 

It seemed like Aja had inspired the group to start working, but then there was Alexis. First she wanted the floozy line. Then she had a small tantrum about it. And finally, she settled on the snoozy line. Finally.  
——————————————————  
Later on in the day, the glamazons were called into a kind of creepy warehouse to learn how to cheerlead. It wasn’t too eventful and although she wanted to do flips and cool shit like that, Aja was bored out of her mind.  
——————————————————  
As soon as they were finished training, the girls were pulled in to film their confessionals, then loaded into the bus to be taken to the hotel. Aja slid into the seat next to Sasha, and began to drift off as the conversation around her became a dull drone.

“Alright ladies! Seems like we might be a while here so if you could all vacate the vehicle please.” 

Aja opened her eyes slowly and stretched. How long has she been asleep? Where were they? The driver began to usher the queens out of the bus, and as Aja stepped outside she noticed that they were on the side of the freeway. She began walking towards the other queens, and found herself moving towards Farrah.

“Hey.”  
“Oh Hey Aja”  
“Did the bus break down or something?”  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what happened.”  
“Oh.”

There was an awkward silence between the two as Farrah suddenly shivered, still in her confessional outfit.

“Farrah are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine, just cold.”  
“I’ve got a hoodie if you want it?”  
“No it’s fine… it’s yours and then you’ll be cold-“  
“It’s fine, honestly.”  
“O-okay then, if you’re sure…”

Aja pulled off her hoodie and handed it to Farrah, watching as she pulled it over her head and almost immediately stopped shivering. Farrah opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she did, the driver turned around to inform the group that the bus had finally been fixed. They all piled into the bus and as she walked to the back, Aja was pulled down into a seat. She turned to face the person that had pulled her down and surprise, it was Farrah. Farrah didn’t say a word but laid her head on Aja’s shoulder for the entire journey back to the hotel.

As soon as the bus pulled up at its destination, Aja rushed out and into her room. It wasn’t until she was in her bed that Aja realised that Farrah still had her hoodie. Then she realised that she didn’t care.

——————————————————

Aja walked into the work room, immediately walking to her station to pull on her incredibly sparkly cheer uniform. A member of the production team shouted that it was time to film the cheerleading competition, and the queens all walked to the filming area.

The stunting was a breeze for Aja, and apart from the cheers, nothing was too cringey. The only time Aja was even slightly worried was when she was hoisted up to the top of a pyramid-esque formation.

About two hours after the queens were let back into the workroom they were called out yet again for the runway.

Aja’s white party runway look was something she was incredibly confident about. The look was flawless, it told a story, and she looked good in white. And that was all that really mattered.

Lined up with her teammates, Aja sort of drifted during the critiques, and all that she knew is that the teams seemed evenly matched. Then before she knew it, she was told to step forward. She was safe. And so was Farrah. As they were leaving she offered Farrah a small smile, which thankfully was returned. 

Again, during the filming of untucked Aja just sipped her cocktail and drifted, only speaking when spoken to. 

——————————————————

“Kimora Black, Shante you stay.”

Those were the only words that seemed to matter to Farrah as she went from a sad puppy to a happy one in the time it took for Kimora to reach the back of the stage. Not that Aja was staring or anything. Nope. Definitely not. 

In the bus the only two queens talking were Farrah and Kimora, most likely talking about the lip sync. Everyone else just looked exhausted. Aja was. The bus didn’t break down this time, and they made it to the hotel in pretty good time. 

Aja made it to her room as quickly as she possibly could so she could rid herself of the glue residue that currently made up about 80% of her body. She set the shower on as hot as it would go, and stood under it, letting the water fall all the way down her body. After washing herself off, she wrapped herself in one of the hotel’s large fluffy towels, only to quickly change in to a pair of joggers and lay down in bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! It’s been a while, but I’m back, and I’m trying to get updates done to this fic as soon as possible 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think pls


End file.
